Nightside Of Eden
by Max Rasgar
Summary: This is an established Rizzles adventure from my R & I AU-verse that also features a sweet little Bering & Wells cameo.


Disclaimer: Oh balls, I'm not the owner of anything associated/affiliated with these filly's fo' sho'. *clears throat and then sings lounge style: Attempting to sue will just make you look like a fool, bitch!*

A/N: This encore performance is in honor of the peeps who keep reading my stories/favoriting/reviewing &amp; PM-ing me about them, so here I am one more time just for you. This story will be populated by the J, M &amp; BF from my AU trilogy (look into that if you're arriving late to this class), because writing something show based _still _has no appeal for me whatsoever, yet I do remain true to the characters. The timeline for this tale is after 'Soul On Fire', which is the story where J &amp; M have been hitched for a while, and mind the rating because it's **M** for a damn good reason. So for those of you on this hook like a little worm let's do this in Maura's POV shall we?

* * *

**+++++++ Nightside Of Eden +++++++**

* * *

Never had I contemplated that I would ever be allowed to accompany Jane on a mission for the U.S. Marshall's service, but in an odd turn of events I'm about to. We have been married for a little over three years now, and unfortunately due to my caseload we weren't able to celebrate our wedding anniversary like we normally would. So I took some time off when I cleared my docket, and then this assignment for Jane came up. When I found out that due to the nature of the mission another woman or man; posing as her spouse would be required, the thought just did not sit well with me.

It took a fair amount of persuasion to get Jane to agree and I understand she is only concerned for my safety, but I am not helpless and additionally now there will be no need for acting on her part since I'm actually her wife. I reminded Jane how much I didn't enjoy being away from her during those two weeks she was on that protection detail assignment just over a year ago, which was the final piece that I employed to win my argument. But in all honesty the notion of aiding in catching a fugitive couple just sounds like fun.

"Did you remember to pack food and water, Maura?"

I laugh to myself as I finish closing the zipper on my luggage, "There is nothing wrong with being prepared, Jane."

I can clearly picture her rolling eyes behind me, and as expected I turn around to see her with her arms crossed just under her breasts, mid eye roll.

"I'm just saying it's two, three days at most and right now it looks like we're moving in here."

Packing this evening with Jane has been extremely amusing to me. She has been so petulantly cute and if we weren't leaving tonight; within the next half an hour to be precise, I would seduce her into our bed now and have my way with her.

"Stop exaggerating, because it does not look like that. I see no tell-tale signs of moving boxes." I tease with a smile and walk over to my pouting wife. "Are you just disappointed that you will not be alone with Frost to exchange profanities freely and excessively?"

Jane looks at me seriously but then I see her lips quirk into a smile and then she laughs. I close the remaining distance and put my arms around her trim and toned waist. Her laughter stops at my touch and I watch her pupils dilate; her body's response to me is always immensely gratifying.

"I'll manage. But the real question is, are you gonna be alright with abandoning Bass?" Jane asks in a seemingly serious manner, but I know it to be pure and thinly veiled sarcasm. "You know Maur, he may develop issues in your absence."

"Doubtful, but I thoroughly appreciate your concern for his well-being." I reply with an affectionate squeeze to her torso. "Besides, my tortoise is nowhere near as necessitous as your canine."

"Please, Jo's not needy." Jane scoffs and I suppress a giggle, because I knew she would know what that word meant. "All anyone has to do is keep her bowls filled and she's as happy as a clam."

"Clams or rather bivalve mollusks don't have feelings, Jane. But the phrase that you used originates from the notion that a clam would be pleased at high tide because then it cannot be so easily dug up and eaten. And did you know that the entire clam is edible but the shell?"

"Sometimes I forget how easy that is to trigger, but thank you Wiki-leaks." Jane deadpans and moves out of our embrace and I watch after her chuckling as she goes to retrieve my luggage off the bed. "And I'll pass on knowing even more about the secretly healthy but yummy gooey mucus filled center of a clam."

Jane picks up my luggage case and makes a face. "Shit, you got a dead body in here?"

I tilt my head and smile, "I don't believe so."

Jane smirks but our pleasant squabbling is interrupted by a loud horn honk followed by three more in succession.

"That'll be Frostie cup." Jane says as she opens the door to our bedroom carrying my luggage. "He thinks he's funny but he's not."

I smile and pick up Jane's much smaller case and follow her out, "I think Deputy Marshall Frost is rather charming." I say lowly while watching Jane's incredible gluteus maximus in her well-fitting black pinstriped slacks.

"That's not funny either Maura." Jane retorts before abruptly turning around and she catches me staring. I quickly move my eyes up to her face and she smirks at me rather smugly. "And if you're gonna stare at my ass at least call it that in your head; a nice ass, because the medical term you use sounds like a fat roman gladiator with high cholesterol who is destined to get his ass kicked in the grand arena."

I can't help but laugh at the image Jane's words conjured.

"A person cannot discern lipid levels by name Jane." I retort for my own amusement. "But the word 'nice' doesn't really summarize yours properly. So how about: A fine female specimen of toned perfection...ass?"

Jane smiles and then bursts out laughing. And like always I love that I can make her do that, because I never thought it was even possible for me to be funny until I met her.

* * *

The flight to China will be uneventful; it's a private charter plane that belongs to the U.S. Marshalls service, and flying with Jane and four other Marshalls including Frost for the fifteen hour flight will allow for absolutely no privacy on board. My amorous need has yet to be quelled. I suppose my sudden need for Jane stems from all my usual desires, but the effect was most likely multiplied by the excitement of working alongside her. However, it will have to be postponed until a more opportune time; so I decide to recline my seat, and hopefully I will fall asleep.

I'm awakened as our plane is being taxied into a private hanger. Jane and I exit the plane I noticed all the tables and vehicles waiting. Everyone quickly set about performing their assigned task and I suddenly feel out of place, as I have no gun and certainly no badge to speak of. But I do know a fair amount of the procedure involved in apprehending a fugitive; since I am a hand of the judicial system, and fully aware that the U.S. has an extradition treaty with China for all fugitive offenders, violent and non-violent alike. Jane grasps my hand and I smile at her and we walk over to the table where everyone has gathered.

"Where does our intel say is the best place to snag our happy fugitive couple tonight?" Jane asks the collective assembly of her fellow Marshalls.

"Arkham." Another Deputy Marshall named Layne answers and she is very young in my opinion; only twenty-four, but Jane told me once she was the same age when she first went into the field.

"I know that club. It opens at ten and I think everyone should be in place by eleven." Frost says with a smile. "But the lovebirds don't usually show up until around midnight."

I think its admirable Jane made him lead on this assignment, since she and I will be going into the club on point, which I believe is the correct strategic term.

"Great, we have to stay out all night because this guy thinks he's special." Jane says and everyone laughs. "I bet he thinks that the sun shines out of his ass and that we all must flock towards it for the warmth."

Frost smiles and closes a file lying on the table, "You think that's funny wait till I tell you the best part."

"Which is?" Jane prompts.

"The cover this man chose to help hide over here is, " Frost pauses and then smiles broadly. "...a nurse."

Everyone in the room laughs again, including me, but I quickly regain control of my faculties.

"What about the woman posing as his wife, or is she really a man?" Jane asks still laughing and I nudge her with my elbow, because this is becoming highly unprofessional.

* * *

"We're going to a underground dance club." Jane says as she wraps a towel around her body, after just having finished her shower which I didn't even try to hide my enjoyment of the view that the clear glass stall provided me. "So you need to leave the Channel, Odor and Booty-Tins here."

I tilt my head and frown at my reflection in the mirror at my overly sarcastic wife's deliberate mispronunciations.

"It's Chanel, Dior and Louboutin." I say loudly; my voice carrying nicely amid the opulent bathroom in our hotel room.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Maur." Jane retorts with just as much volume from somewhere else in the suite.

I roll my eyes and seeing the gesture reflected in the large mirror over the basin makes me laugh. But it goes without saying that I will ignore Jane's advice in my ensemble choices. I packed my new Louboutin Nitoinmoi Bandage boots; I haven't had an opportunity to wear them and they go perfectly with the rest of my outfit for this evening's adventure. First my black leather knee-length skirt, which Jane has a particular weakness for and I'm pairing it with a silk blouse in imperial purple that will showcase my cleavage. I quickly strip off the hotel's plush robe and slip into the black lace see-thru underwear set that I brought along.

I adjust my breasts in the push up bra again and walk out of the bathroom with a smirk and an equally confident stride to match. But just I as feel I have the upper hand in terms of feminine wiles, I see how Jane is dressed. I abruptly stop and my breath catches. For the most part my eyes always start at Jane's legs and move up every time I appraise how she is dressed or undressed depending on the circumstances but this time it's different. On any given day Jane has the ability to render me unprepared for a variety of reasons and the most of obvious reason is when she puts more effort into how she outwardly presents herself.

Jane's normally untamed looking curls have been softened into waves, and her eyes pop from the application of charcoal eye shadow and a healthy line of black eyeliner and her already long lashes are even fuller; those eyes are deadly now. Encased in a form fitting black leather jacket that accents her strong shoulders and the cut of it with the asymmetrical zippered front, along with the oversized collar drapes open perfectly. The jacket looks as if it were custom made for her frame, and then I notice the panels of contrasting textured leather on the sleeves and across the middle and the small black grommet accents.

Underneath the jacket is a simple black V-neck shirt that plunges dangerously low; I can see that freckle between her breasts. Finally the entire combination below her waist makes Jane's already long legs seem to go on forever, the floor being the only thing that halts the visual thanks to the dark wash skinny jeans, and black knee high boots with a three inch heel. Oh God...tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous just made my libido race up a level, flits through my thoughts as I notice a very smug smirk emerge on Jane's features.

"Did I just make the genius Dr. Isles burn up a few brain cells?"

"Hardly." I say, my voice almost completely free of any real conviction. "But at least tell me why you of all people are wearing hooker-boots?"

Jane scoffs, "These are so not hooker boots."

I smile and place my hands on both of my hips. "Jane, you repeatedly refer to the boots that I own of that height as hooker boots, and by those standards I should be allowed to assign yours as such too."

Jane chuckles, "Maura, these are my butt-kicking boots. I think they're far too badass to be labeled 'hooker-worthy' and besides they don't scream: 'do me', they growl: 'don't mess with me because I was born to raise hell'."

"Well they are certainly screaming 'do me' to me." I say with a smile, but I also think that her of whole outfit to be one hundred percent honest.

Jane smirks and moves closer to me, which makes my breath still in my lungs again, "You're horny, I get it, but it's gonna have to wait. We have to get downstairs because it's time to get this show on the road."

I laugh and as Jane turns my eyes wander down to her footwear, and I have to begrudgingly agree with her about her boot's assessment. The distressed texture of the leather and the spine-like black metal adornment, that I can now see, winds around the spiked heel like a coiled snake; thoroughly encasing it, which does look very edgy. I can tell that the boots zip on the side, but the subtle decorative lacing up the back of them reminds me of a corset. I exhale loudly and follow behind her to collect my black tailored jacket that completes my outfit off the hotel's bed.

* * *

As Jane and I leave our hotel; Le Royal Meridian, I notice two very gorgeous brunettes rush past us on the sidewalk holding hands. So I reach for Jane's hand and she links our fingers together as we wait near the other couple for Frost to bring the car around. In the meantime I can't help but listen to the two women, in fact I think Jane is too; they seem so much in love. One of them has a British accent and I try not to laugh while listening to her tease her girlfriend, who is tall and just as stunning as Jane is, and her long dark brown curls rival Jane's as well.

But not to be outdone the other woman with the British accent is certainly no less attractive. She is actually beyond description in terms of how symmetrical she is in every visible way and her long straight, almost black hair shines as if it were polished ebony. I'm rather envious on how the woman is presenting herself; she seems to emit some old world charm, but at the same time everything about her is modern. Then a taxi pulls in quickly just as the British woman holds her hand out to wave one down because of course anyone would stop for her.

"Myka, do hurry please." The woman with the British accent teases as she opens and holds the door to the taxi.

I have to acknowledge that the woman's accent and her near flawless diction is very alluring; in a dissimilar way that Jane's sexy rasp is, however when coupled with that visage the effect is greatly multiplied, also her little black dress is perfection on her. The taller one Myka, is clad in what can only be a Armani dress and its deep shade of blue compliments her coloring and frame in every possible way.

I watch as she slides into the taxi first and then pats the space on the seat next to her, "Waiting on you now, H.G." She says loudly in her American accent.

The other woman rolls her eyes and laughs, "Even if by the Queen's command that should happen in this moment Myka, I still shan't keep you waiting a second longer darling." She says, smiling broadly as she gracefully steps into the taxi and closes the door.

I hear Jane snicker next to me under her breath, and I laugh as well while watching their taxi speed off into the night.

"They were cute." Jane states affectionately just as I notice Frost pulling up to the curb in front of us, behind the wheel of a white stretch Hummer. "In fact I bet you and the one called H.G. could become fast friends. Myka seemed a lot like me in some ways."

I start to respond to Jane's observations but then Frost gets out of the ostentatious vehicle and walks around the front of it; his arms spread wide and a smirk on his face.

"What's up ladies, you all ready to go for a ride?"

Taking after Jane's lead we walk towards Frost; our hands still clasped together, we stop and Jane looks over the vehicle before directing her full attention on its driver for the night. I know some trademark snark is on the horizon, I expect no less.

"Nice work, Frost." Jane says and I barely stifle a laugh at her remarks. "You got us a sweet ride in a car fit for an asshole and named after a type of blowjob."

I've long since passed the urge to chastise her over her profane language, that and over the years I've just accepted this is how her and Barry communicate.

"Yeah, well I knew it would suit you." Frost says, smirking as he adjusts the cap he's wearing to tilt slightly to the left and his obviously tailored suit makes him look very dapper. "But you make any Driving Miss Daisy jokes Jane and I'll put your fine white ass out on the curb."

I glance over at Jane and she narrows her eyes at him, "Fork you Frostie-cup." Jane says and I laugh under my breath. "And my ass isn't white."

Hearing Jane and Frost swear back and forth has become very entertaining over the years, and I actually understand the film and beverage reference thanks to Jane's tutelage on pop culture.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Frost says looking at me and smiling. "Maura, your wifey really is a charmer."

I know for a fact that without even looking Jane is rolling her eyes, even as she yanks open the door to the Hummer.

"The power of Christ compels you to cork it Frost and just get in the damn car...and stop calling me and Maura each other's wifey already."

"Maura and I."

Jane swings around to glare at me incredulously, "I hate it when you correct me."

And even though Jane's words to me were uttered rather lowly I hear Frost laugh the entire time, as he presumably walks back around to the front of the vehicle. I smile at Jane and shrug playfully. Jane turns back around; holding the door open for me, but I gesture for her to get in first. I do this so I can watch her ass as she steps up onto the running board and climbs into the ridiculously pompous limousine.

* * *

Walking down the fluorescence splashed tunnel we descend into Arkham, and Jane starts humming the theme from Batman; I don't know why but at least I recognize the song. I have a small earpiece in as does Jane and we are both miked. Marshall Layne was waiting in the Hummer to affix the devices, and that was off-putting because I had hoped I could have persuaded Jane to at least make-out with me before the mission. I feel frustrated and equally flustered which I know is providing Jane with a great deal of amusement.

"Hello girls." Frost's voice sounds pleasantly playful in my earpiece and it makes me smile. But I don't reply because I have been instructed to pretend as if I'm not hearing voices. "It's eleven forty-three and do you know where the nearest male nurse is?"

"Up your ass?" Jane says lowly and I stifle a grin.

"If only Jane." Frost retorts. "But just so we're clear I'm not down with that kinda lovin'."

I laugh and I'm sure Jane is rolling her eyes, but before she can mount a proper comeback the music from the club floods out everything. This place is even louder than that dance club Jane took me to back when we first started dating. I hope I don't end up with permanent hearing damage. We emerge into the open area and the dance floor looks as if it's filled to its capacity, and in the dimly-lit multicolored lights the people look virtually anonymous; it's as if no one has a face, but merely a room of gathered bodies moving as one single entity. Green strobe lights flicker and then laser across the room in time with the bass line of the song being played.

"Let's go to the bar." Jane says loudly in my ear and I jump a little, then I feel her link our hands together and I follow along beside her.

Jane lets go of my hand and I settle on the stool next to her on the left side. Since she is technically working she orders tonic water with a lime and I order a shot of tequila. Jane looks at me and arches an eyebrow at my choice. I promptly reply that I'm undercover; she just laughs in return. The bartender returns with our drinks and I take a small sip of my shot.

"Having fun Mrs. Badass?" Frost asks Jane because I know he's not addressing me, even though I hear his voice in my earpiece just the same.

"Oh yeah, so much fun that I hope you brought some Depends, because I'm wetting myself, " Jane says, smiling as she brings her drink up to her lips to mask them. "...right now."

I laugh and I hear Frost doing the same, "Well, your wifey can handle your changing." He replies, his voice only slightly static. "And how are you doing, Judge Badass?" He adds quickly before Jane can get a word in edgewise.

I giggle and turn my head so I'm facing Jane; hopefully it will look like I'm speaking to her, "I'm fine Frost, but I may need a checkup with my otologist after this assignment."

I hear Barry chuckle and then over Jane's shoulder I see a woman approach and sit down next to her. It's the woman who is one half of the fugitive couple we are here to apprehend. I widen my eyes at Jane in a silent attempt to get her attention, but she simply smirks back at me and pokes her elbow out at the woman now on her right.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" The woman says loudly and Jane winks at me before turning around to face our company. I move off my stool and come to stand beside Jane. The woman is frantically wiping at the sleeve of Jane's jacket. "I really hope my drink doesn't ruin your...absolutely killer threads."

"It's cool, and no harm was done that a little bar napkin didn't fix." Jane says and the woman smiles at the both of us. "Hi, I'm Jane and this is my wife Maura."

"Riley." The woman replies offering her hand to Jane, and I notice the rather attractive koi fish tattoos that adorn both of her forearms. "I'm here with my husband Jorge."

"I know." Jane says and leans closer to the woman. "And by the way you're under arrest." I watch in awe as Jane grabs Riley's wrists with one hand while producing zip-tie cuffs from her jacket pocket, and then zips them snugly around the other woman's wrists.

"Motherfu..." The woman starts but Jane gives her a look that silences her. "There's no need for that. And on behalf of the U.S. Marshall's service I would be happy if you would behave for myself and my partner here."

I smile at Jane for calling me her partner; I can't help it.

"Frost we have Riley." Jane says and I hear Frost's response in my own earpiece for us to hold her, and find Jorge so we can escort them both out the back of the club without causing a scene.

"Watch her Maura," Jane says and I discretely grip the woman's bicep. "I'm going to look for her male nursey. And you behave because there's nowhere to run to." Jane adds looking at the woman in my custody. "And just so you know Maura here can break a board with her bare hands, so don't mess with her."

I hold in my laugh and try not to smile since the other woman; who is slightly shorter than me, is now studying me rather intently. Jane and I have a small round of eye sex, before she turns to look around the club for Riley's other half.

"Jorge get out of here!" The woman in my grasp shouts and Jane and I look in the direction to see our other fugitive trying to flee.

Jane takes off after Jorge through the throngs of bodies compressed into the strobe-lit space. I hear her alert Frost that the fugitive is most likely trying to flee out the back of the club in my earpiece, before everything was drowned out again by the next loud song the D.J. is playing. I know Jane is merely driving the man into Frost's hands, and I know that the assailant is unarmed, but still I hope he doesn't try to hurt her.

In the commotion some people stop dancing and look in the direction Jane ran off in so, so I calmly urge Riley to go with me and we make our way through the crowd towards the back. Strangely the fugitive in my grasp doesn't struggle, but I have to lead her along like Jane when I try to get her to continue shopping with me for longer than an hour.

As we clear the dance floor and pass arcade bar; moving behind some walls that muffle the loud music, I hear a loud grunt over my earpiece and then I listen to Jane tell Frost that she has the fugitive cornered and subdued. Leading Riley by her bound wrists we make our way towards the backrooms of the club; the Marshall's service was given full access, and I calmly walk through the intermittent darkness until I hear Jane's voice up ahead. Coming into the room fully I see the man on his knees with an extremely pained expression on his face. Jane has him in a wrist-lock and it looks like its taking very little effort on her part to hold him there.

Jane looks up and then she smiles at me, "I hate it when they run."

"Yeah, but they don't stand a chance when you put your over-sized ladyballs in gear now do they?" Frost's voice comes in over my earpiece, and once again I know that he is addressing Jane.

I look at Jane strangely and she rolls her eyes; at Frost presumably and maybe me too.

"He means ovaries, Maur. The female equivalent of testicles since I don't actually have any of the male version, thank God."

"Oh?" I acknowledge as Frost's laughter carries over in my earpiece that is until Jane mutters something about hiring somebody to make him a _eunuch_ unless he shuts up.

* * *

Before Frost took Jorge and Riley away quietly through the back door of the club, he made a point to say that Jane and I could do our statements tomorrow on the flight home. Shortly thereafter, Marshall Layne collected our mikes, earpieces and left. Now I find myself standing in an empty room with her; except for a large leather sectional sofa being the only other occupant. I can quickly deduce that Jane is more than aware of our lingering tension, hence why we remained in this private room afforded to the Marshall's service for this evening, though technically it's early morning now. Watching her swagger closer to me while I'm still battling the surging adrenaline and repressed desire I've had for her over the last thirty-seven hours apparently has rubbed off a little, if the clear look of desire on her face is any indication.

"You wore that damn little leather skirt tonight to make sure I wouldn't be able to resist, didn't you?" Jane says playfully as her eyes roam and finally appraise my efforts.

I smirk and look into those dark soulful eyes of hers, "Did you know that wearing leather clothing is an erotic fashion that expresses heightened masculinity or the appropriation of sexual power in my opinion." Jane chuckles at my words as I intended. "And it's safe to say that me dressing in this manner always gets a healthy sexual response out of you."

"I know what a garment fetish is, Maur." Jane says smirking. "But the actual definition of a person having a sexual fetish requires that the person be fixated on a particular garment to the extent that it's the only way for them to...get off."

I feel myself become even more aroused if that were possible.

"Jane...yes, that's fairly and somewhat accurately stated."

Jane's hands move up to grasp my face and her thumbs gently move along my cheekbones, "Did my Googling get you hot?"

I can't help but laugh, as Jane not doubt meant for me to do.

"I've been hot for you for you since the day I met you." I admit and I hear Jane swallow somewhat loudly at my confession. "No one has turned my head like you did or rather the way you do every time I look at you."

I reach up and grip her wrists and move her hands off my face; trailing them slowly down my neck until they are on my breasts. I hear her inhale sharply even over the music of the club still droning on, but thankfully in a muffled capacity now. Even with my rapid rumbling pulse I decide I'm not even going to try to conceal my lust anymore, so I chuckle and move my hands off hers that are on my breasts. Still looking into her darkening eyes, I run my hands along the trembling muscles on her spectacular torso until they encircle her waist and pull her in until she is completely pressed against me in every way.

"You're so unbelievably beautiful, powerful and those eyes of your's show me the things you try to hide sometimes." I say seductively while my mind flashes to different scenarios of having her on the sofa behind us. "I need you so badly now."

With a smile I move out of our embrace and quickly move towards the only door in the room. I lock the door; throwing the deadbolt just for good measure. I turn around and Jane is already taking off her leather jacket and she throws it on the large leather sectional in the room, which will be where I have her.

"I really do hope those jeans are stretchy." I say as I move towards Jane, taking off my jacket with each step and I toss it on the end of the sofa with Jane's.

"They are." Jane replies with a wicked smile.

"Good and one more thing," I say as I begin to unbutton my shirt. "Leave the boots on Jane."

I so rarely make any requests that would resemble a demand and I now have no qualms about doing so, because I know me being bossy turns her on more. Even though just from the way she is looking at me makes my knees feel weak, but I want this on my terms because I've wanted her for hours and the waiting has not been easy.

With my shirt hanging open I move into Jane's personal space and run my hands up over her still clothed frame to touch her breasts; it makes her breath still. God I love the way her breathing changes as soon as I touch her. I lean up and gently kiss her long, beautiful neck.

"Let me have you?" I breathe against her skin.

Jane is the untamable to me, but at the same time I'm in no way domesticated in regards to my sexual urges towards my wife. She doesn't answer my request with words; instead it's with a blindingly urgent kiss as she pulls me against her roughly. I push back and try to maneuver us towards the sofa, while unbuttoning her jeans. But Jane breaks our kiss with a moan drops down to her knees in front of me and pushes my skirt up.

I moan at the feeling of her hot mouth on my inner thigh as she reaches up and pulls my lacey underwear down over my thighs and slides them down over my knees. Then in the same moment Jane's mouth makes contact with my center, it's brief, almost as if she had to have a quick taste first, and I moan as her tongue drags up the length of me as much as the confines of my skirt will allow. I run my hands through her hair as she continues to taste me. I want to let her keep going but I have something else in mind first.

"Jane...come back...up here."

The sensation of her answering moan against my center makes me whimper, and as her mouth leaves me I suddenly feel so barren. My hands slip from her hair and she stands quickly; claiming my mouth once more and I taste myself. My hands wander along her torso until I feel the bottom of her shirt and pull it up.

"Off." I say while nipping her lower lip.

Jane groans but complies and lifts her arms and I remove her shirt, and at the same time Jane's hands grip my shoulders and she pushes my blouse off too. I appreciate for a few heartbeats the sexy black and dark green lace that is holding her breasts. Then quickly I lean forward and kiss between her breasts; loving that freckle, as I reach behind her to undo the clasp of her bra.

"On the sofa." I breathe while tasting the fine sheen of sweat accumulating on her skin.

Jane leans back and I pull her bra down along her arms and toss it. She looks at me; her breathing so rapid almost to the point of hyperventilation, and reach behind and unclasp my bra and remove it.

"Maura, I think we should..."

I halt her words with a look and place my hands on her shoulders, and with a mild push she lands in the sofa. I quickly get down on my knees and reach for the zipper on her jeans.

"Jane no one is getting in here, save for a battering ram and that had better not happen until I'm finished with you."

Jane groans as I pull her zipper down, and at the same time she slides down into the sofa as I grab the waist of her jeans and begin pulling them down her hips; I take her sexy matching underwear along as well. As the jeans slide down along her toned thighs, legs I feel myself hit another level of need and then I stop at those boots of her's. I meant what I said about her leaving them on for this.

"Just pull my pants over the boots." Jane says and I shudder at the sound of her raspy voice which is even sexier when she's aroused. "They're stretchy remember."

I kneel down and unzip her boots just enough to pull her pants legs free, and then I finish removing her pants and her matching, sexy underwear altogether.

With a smirk I zip her boots back up, "Lie down and turn over please."

Jane wordlessly complies and I reach behind to undo my skirt. She rests her head on her arms as she turns her head to watch me, and I love how it makes me feel. I let my leather skirt fall to the floor and step out of it. I hear Jane's sudden inhalation at my lack of underwear; I decided to forgo them while I was getting ready, and with a smirk I bend down and pick my skirt up off the floor. I throw the skirt on the pile of clothes at the empty end of the L-shaped sectional, and saunter the small distance towards Jane on the sofa.

I don't think I've ever witnessed a more savory sight, and the scope of tanned, olive tinged flesh before me is incredible. Those long legs stretch all the way to the arm rest at her feet, and the way that those black leather boots add just the right amount of scandalous contrast; it's enough to make me swoon. Between Jane and the cool air in the room goose bumps erupt all over my body.

"I hope you don't mind that I also want to leave my boots on for this too?" I say seductively, looking down into Jane's darkening eyes. Her eyes flutter closed and I hear a small whimper, so I don't wait for a more verbal answer.

Kneeling slightly on the sofa I nudge her legs apart with one hand and my knee, I feel the muscles in her legs react to my touch. I trail my hand up along her soft inner thigh and my hand begins to encounter wetness the higher I allow it to creep. I can't help but moan faintly as my nerve endings suddenly feel electrified at the prospect of having her this way, being inside her.

"I want to taste you so badly right now." I breathe against Jane's back as I lean over to kiss the dimples above her ass, while my fingers move closer to her center. "But I really want to take you from behind more." I add with a small lick to the spot I just kissed and Jane moans. "Get on your knees, please."

I sit back on my knees between Jane's spread legs as she rises up slightly, my fingers trail down her thigh once more, until they stop behind her knees.

"Maura, don't tease me...I can't take it right...now." Her breathy voice makes me smile.

I lean forward and with both hands I run them over Jane's hips, pulling her back to me, and I can't help myself; just one taste, so I flatten my tongue and slowly drag it up her entire aroused length. I moan from the taste and she moans my name in the most delicious way. My hands move over the soft skin of her thighs, hips, slowly moving higher until I run them over her abdominals. I lean down until my breasts are subtly grazing along the length of her back, and the faint jerks and moans I hear in return are increasing this fever in my body to a higher degree with each movement. I lean down completely and kiss between her shoulders as my hands cover, caress both of her breasts.

"Oh Jesus Maura..." Jane moans as she pushes her ass into my pelvis, and I instinctually thrust back into her. "Fuck me already." She says and at the sound of her dark sexy voice, I suddenly feel my own wetness trickle down the inside of my thigh.

I remove my right hand off of Jane's breast and move her hair off over her shoulder. She's so incredible and the fact that she trusts me implicitly only makes me love her more and such a thing is possible; it happens to me daily. I run my hand along her side grasping her flesh as I kiss along her now exposed neck. My roaming hand runs along Jane's stomach again briefly, before I reach between her legs and hold her center in my hand.

"Ready." I breathe against her ear and Jane moves back into me.

I give her a quick squeeze and move my hand around her hips, thigh and in an effort not to prolong things any longer, I quickly run my hand up her inner thigh and with two fingers I feel around her wet opening and then push inside. I can almost feel Jane's ache abating as if it were my own, but now that I'm inside her I only want more.

"You feel...incredible." I breathe out before I nibble Jane's earlobe; apparently she can only moan my name as she thrusts back against my fingers.

Jane's so unbelievably wet and tight. I had planned on waiting for her, but with her increasing thrusts I know she's more than ready for me. Slowly at first I begin to move inside of Jane, I've wanted this for hours and I'm not about to have it all fly through in a few minutes. Using my hips I gradually start thrusting harder; my fingers sliding effortlessly through her abundant arousal, as my other hand holds and caresses her breast. I pant with each thrust and add another finger; Jane's body recognizes the added stimulus, and her walls begin to hold onto me tighter. But as good as this feels and as much as I wanted this I need her inside me right now, so I release her breast and slip my fingers out of her warmth.

"Why did you stop?" Jane says and I sit back on my knees again and wait for her to turn around.

Jane's always so sexy and she won't acknowledge it half of the time, but seeing Jane mid orgasm, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and highly aroused; the word 'sexy' doesn't quite cover the description in my mind. So with a smirk I crook my finger, silently telling her to come to me and she does. The leather sofa creaks under her shifting weight and she moves towards me on her knees; in those boots, that only enhance her already profound 'fuckable' status. I move back further from her and stretch my legs out in front of me.

"Hmm... so what else do you need besides what else I just let you do?" Jane says as she straddles my lap and I feel her wet center press into mine, which makes me emit a breathy moan.

Then she moves her arms around my neck; her long fingers grazing between my shoulders, "You like that?" Jane says and grinds down into me again.

I moan and quickly clutch her hips and grind up into her, hard. I need to let go, but I want to do it with her. I look into her impossibly dark eyes and press up into her again, her eyes slam closed and her mouth falls open in a silent moan. I do it again and this time she pulls me tighter, and our nipples rub against one another to add to the sensations blossoming between us.

Jane's mouth touches mine and the instant that it does it brings a small sound from me. I feel her lips leave and after a thorough kiss like that I can't keep from whimpering, and in the next breath I thrust up into her again.

"Maur...just." Her husky voice thrills me as even as it goes silent. In the next moment she reaches for my right hand on her hips, and I hold her gaze as she directs my hand between her legs.

I whimper and hold my hand against her; my fingers are immediately coated in her arousal, she jerks as my fingers find her stiff pearl. I watch her eyes flutter closed for a second, and then I feel her hand on my center.

"Shit." Jane breathes out at what she finds, and I can't help but be pleased that every time she discovers what her touch does to me. She always seems to be surprised.

I close my eyes as Jane starts moving her hand against me, and then my eyes open as she begins to push inside of me. Concentration seems to have abandoned me when she began to fill me, but before I lost the capacity to think, I managed to slip inside Jane again. We both moan and set a hard, fast pace; the both of us unable to draw out the passion any longer. Our matched rhythm is perfection to me, and I know I'm not going to last much longer.

I don't think my body as ever felt so much, and my heart in particular is running along that same line. My eyes flutter closed at the sensation of Jane's thumb pressing against my aroused pearl. A loud moan tears its way out of my throat, and as I recover my next breath I mirror Jane's action, which causes her hot, wet walls to constrict around my fingers. I love how she moans my name; I will never get tired of hearing that or all the things that she makes me feel. The smell of us and the sound of the leather beneath us is oddly an erotic added stimulus. And Jane's long fingers are touching me so deeply.

"I...I can...keep going if you...can." Jane says through ragged breaths, as she thrusts down harder; trying to take more of me, as I continue my rhythm inside of her. "It's too...good. Ah, don't...stop."

I open my eyes because I need to see her face and I'm completely entranced by all the passion on display for me. I feel like I'm going to pass out if we keep going, but I don't think I can stop just yet, so I close my eyes again and focus on everything I can feel, and in one breath a fierce heat that races through my body.

* * *

An awareness creeps over me as I struggle to get my eyes to focus; the room is still dark, the sun hasn't yet made its presence known in this space. I stir and a small groan from me disrupts the quiet darkness. My body is still humming from the sex I just had with Jane, and I cannot believe she made me pass out before I was able to witness her climax.

"Well that must've been some dream, Maur."

"What?"

I hear Jane muffle a snicker, "A dream, because it sure sounded like you were having one hell of a wet one."

I open my eyes fully and now it's apparent that I'm in fact in our bedroom at home, and not some dim back room at a underground dance club in Shanghai.

Jane continues to giggle, "I really enjoyed listening to your big finish by the way."

And at Jane's words I swiftly realize that there is indeed a great deal of arousal that has made my underwear extremely wet and uncomfortable. With a smirk I roll over on my back and begin to chuckle. It's not the most embarrassing thing in the world to have a sex dream about your significant other while they're in bed with you. I close my eyes for a moment and shift on the bed. Sometime in the near future I'm really going to have to remove my underwear. Then feeling movement from the other side of the bed, I turn my head and see that Jane is on her side facing away from me.

"And I'm glad you got your happy ending." Jane says as she turns over to lie on her back too. "Now maybe I can rest in peace until the sun is actually up with the knowledge that I don't need to roll over and finish you off."

With a smile I reach over and grab her, "Finish me off?" I say coyly as my arm comes to rest across her stomach and my head against her shoulder. "Who said I dreamt about you?"

Jane snorts and wiggles in my grasp. "You did. Several times in fact."

I pinch her side lightly and try not to laugh. "Damn it Maura, those little nips of yours hurt!"

At the sound of her petulant early morning rasp, a small giggle slips out of me.

"You think that's funny." Jane says but at the same time I feel her repressing a laugh. "Well keep that up and your dream Jane will be the one you're gonna have to see the next time you want some sexual healing Dr. Ruth Isles."

I chuckle because I know for a fact that Jane has no real will power to back up that hollow threat, but the mere suggestion of it is cute; it really is impossible for her to resist my charms. With a smirk I move my hand off her waist and slowly trail it upwards, but I don't touch her breasts, instead I lightly run my fingertips along her cleavage.

"We'll see about that." I breathe seductively against Jane's collarbone, as I pull down the strap of her camisole. "Because I was under the impression that you enjoyed having intercourse with me."

Jane shudders under my attentions which makes me smile and then she emits a breathy sigh, "If I do it with you now, will you please stop saying that word?"

I can't help but snort. Is it wrong that I love how the word 'intercourse' is still so effectively off putting to her and the reason I keep repeating it as often as possible? I suppose it's my version of Jane constantly calling Bass a turtle, because she thinks it bothers me. It might have the first few times, but now I only correct her solely on impulse; it's become our very own inside joke, which I know is the correct term. I smile and bury my face in her hair, giggling, just as she begins to laugh at her own joke.

"So how was dream Jane dressed?" She asks through laughter. "Because I know that beautiful mind of yours has to have cooked up something good, and I know how much you love it when I play dress-up for you."

I just laugh and give her a quick squeeze, as I lay my head back down on her shoulder.

"You looked hot, very sexy and very devil-may-care, also the boots were just..." I trail off as Jane lets loose a very unlady-like loud snort.

"What?"

"A couple more 'watts' Maur, and you'll be a light bulb." Jane says and I chuckle. "You know it figures only you would have a dirty sex dream, and that shoes would be a part of the foreplay."

I lift my head up off her shoulder, narrowing my eyes at her and pinch her again, this time on the stomach.

"Alright that's it." Jane says seriously as she moves in my loosened grasp, and in the time it takes for me to blink she has me pinned underneath her and I smile widely.

"And what exactly are you smiling about?" Jane says looking into my eyes.

I don't have the heart to tell her that one great orgasm in my sleep hasn't even begun to sate my desires, and feeling her long, strong body pressed down the length of mine isn't very deterring in any real way. My eyes automatically track down to her lips for a moment.

"You of course." I say while moving my body slightly against her's, which predictably causes a reaction as intended. "Have you not learned yet how much I desire you?" I move my hands slowly up along her sides, relishing how she feels, reacts to my touch. "And how without much effort I always manage to get you right where I want you."

I bite my lower lip and slip my hands underneath Jane's top and run my hands up over her stomach to cover her breasts. I gently begin to caress them.

"Shit." Jane says and her eyes flutter closed, and then I feel her nipples hardening in my palm. "You never play fair."

I bite my lower lip and push my pelvis up into her's, and the action makes her breath hitch and I smile more.

"It's always fair in my opinion; we both get so much out of our intimate moments together. I don't understand why you still complain about me taking the lead."

Jane leans down until her forehead touches mine, "I just like messing with you." She says and I move my hands and roll both of her now stiff nipples between my fingers."Ahh...fuckin hell." She says lowly between clenched teeth as she sways into my caress a little more.

"Continue." I say while closing my eyes to concentrate on trying not to climax again until we are both suitably naked.

"Maura...I...honestly don't give a damn about being in control or whatever." Jane says breathily and I open my eyes to see her bite her lower lip in an effort to steady herself. "I have no masculinity to threaten, but with you, the way you've always made me feel, it's like I need the upper hand once in a while."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel like," Jane says and then pauses and looks into my eyes. "...like I'm enough for you."

My dashing, sexy and heroic dream Jane was very good, but she doesn't compare to the reality that is in my arms now. I move my hands off her breasts and out from underneath her shirt and grasp her perfectly symmetrical and wholly beautiful face in both hands.

"I'm so lucky to have you and you're much more than enough, Jane. You are intrinsically everything anyone could hope for in another person to share their life with."

Jane smiles and allows her upper body to rest completely against mine.

"For a nerd you sure are loveable and one hell of a sweet talker."

I chuckle as Jane leans down to kiss me. Maybe I'll tell her about my dream; the happy ending she referred to specifically, but until then I'm perfectly content to show her how this nerd loves physically and just how sweet my mouth really is without using words.

**+++ END +++**

* * *

**Soundtrack: ****"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen, "Arabella" by Arctic Monkeys, "Written In Blood", "Reasons" &amp; "Monologue" by She Wants Revenge, "Fever" by The Black Keys, "The Real Thing" by Gwen Stefani**

**Parting Words:**** I**** hope you enjoyed this INSANELY LONG &amp; SMUTTY one-shot and I trust you will let me know if you 'lurved' the leather theme and any of the other contents that struck your fancy? Let's see what else...I hope my silliness made you laugh out loud in public or wherever you're reading this (not at work though, `cause yikes you're brave** **if you did!) Now seriously, I'm beyond trying to describe how much making you laugh means to me. Finally in closing for you peeps at home, you have my sincerest apologies and sympathy for your water bill. *Smiles and starts singing 'I Love To Laugh'***

**Footie Note:** **A eunuch is a 'male' with no balls, no balls at all!**


End file.
